Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention pertains generally to electrical switch mechanisms. More particularly, this invention pertains to a switch mechanism housing that holds captive a spring loaded push rod.
An apparatus for housing and securing a switch operating mechanism is provided. The apparatus includes a housing member with an integral push rod bushing, a housing cover, and an operating mechanism including a push rod assembly, a rotor cam, and mechanism shaft. The operating mechanism can be installed and fixed in the housing member without the housing cover installed.